


Sworn Secrecy

by Deadz116



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Technology, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grumpy Doctor (Doctor Who), Reader is The Doctor's Companion (Doctor Who), Romance, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Y/N and Clara have Sworn to keep their Relationship A Secret From The Doctor But for How long?
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sworn Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, so I decided to put this on AO3 for some fun.  
> My Tumblr is mrdripp

Y/N is sleeping silently in their bed when suddenly they are woken up by a heavyweight on top of them and when they open their eyes they see Clara straddling them with a smirk on her pretty face, “Babe what are you doing” Y/n chuckles “Just waking you up before the doctor comes in to wake you up, she says while planting kisses all over their face. Y/N quickly sits up and places their hands on her waist “well while you’re here we may as well make the most of this, Clara giggles and places her lips on Y/N,s Lips Hungrily, After a few minutes of making out, Clara decides to whisper into Y/N,s ear “if we keep this up the doctors going to see something he isn’t going to want to see, Y/N plants kisses down her neck and says “well lets we make it a good site” they say seductively, Clara pushes them away and hops off Y/n's lap “alright here’s the plan put some pants on and take a different route to the console room so the doctor doesn’t suspect anything” Clara stares at them intently “deal” Clara says Y/n sighs “deal, “so get ready” Clara says walking out of the room, Y/N looks through their closet and puts some overall pants, a Denim Jacket and some leather boots and leaves the room. Y/N walks into the Console room, the doctor is flicking controls, pulling levers taking them to the next location and Clara is sitting down drinking tea, “ahh Y/N your awake well that gives me more options for a choice of time or space” the doctor says in annoyance, Clara rolls her eyes at that comment “doctor what are you talking about now” y/n says “well I’ve suggested to go to Neptune 4,000 years into the future but she suggested relaxing on the Tardis &…… what took you so long to get down here” “well for your information I was picking out some clothes to wear” they say while showing off their clothes “how do I look” they say twirling” the doctor is now rolling his eyes “you look fine” he says while walking to the console, “ you look Beautiful Clara genuinely Y/n looks away blushing, just then an alarm goes which causes the doctor to look to the Tardis monitor, “What is It Doctor” Y/N and Clara both say with worried voices, The doctor looks back at them from the monitor “we have landed in London 21ist century Clara looked confused “isn’t that a good thing” the doctor shows them the monitor, Y/N & Clara look at the the small screen it shows a picture of an abandoned building in the middle of a street, “its just a house” y/n says “its not just a house there's some some Martian type technology in there which needs to be investigated by… us, the doctor flashes a quick smile before turning to the doors “wait we don’t have a plan doctor” y/n says discreetly the doctor looks back at them “I have a plan…… “ Clara and Y/N wait for an answer from the doctor, “ill make it up as I go along,” he says going the door, y/n and Clara exchanged each other worried glances before saying “ Doctor we will be with you in a minute me and Y/N have to talk real quick ok,” Clara says the doctor gives the two a nod before leaving the Tardis.  
As soon as the doctor leaves Clara takes y/n's hand “Now while were out there I want you not end doing something stupid” she says seriously “Now when have I ever done something like that” Clara then gives Y/n an Uncertain look, Y/N knows that expression too well and then realizes “ok fair enough… What’s the matter you don’t trust me” they say while putting there hand on her cheek to caress it, “yeah I trust you I just don’t you doing anything stupid, now let’s go” Clara starts walking away before Y/N grabs her back and twirling her around planting a quick peck on her lips, Clara smiles and then laughs into Y/n's shoulder “you are such a dork you know that” Y/n Then kisses the top of Clara's head, “you really think I would let you leave without a Quick Kiss” Then Clara gives Y/N a quick peck on the lips “alright now we have to go” Clara and y/n both walk to the doors while y/n is biting their bottom lip.

After the two Lovebirds exit the Tardis they find the abandoned house's front door open “well I guess the doctor has already gotten started without us” y/n Jokes, Clara lets out a small chuckle “let’s go she says. 

The house is eerie and slightly empty and has a dusty smell “Great I already hate it here” Y/N complains, “Oh shut up let’s go find the doctor. They both walk into a dusty but half-empty living room where they see the doctor trying to open a shaft door that looked like it leads underground. “Hey….what have you found” the doctor looks up at the two with a determined look on his face “I can’t get this stupid shaft open I’ve tried all sides and the damn sonic won’t work on the voice activator!! Y/N and Clara both kneel down to examine the shaft door, “so what you’re saying is that the Martian tech is down there” Clara says “yes but I think it needs a secret code to open it but what I do think is that the code is located around here somewhere. Clara stands up “Look doctor wherever this code is we will find it,” she says reassuring him “let’s just look around and find it like the codes got to be around here somewhere Right,” y/n says the doctor walks off continuing to sonic everything looking for the code while Clara and y/n follow back.

The Trio decides to look through every room in the house, the bathroom, the hallways, the other lounge, the bedrooms. But lastly the kitchen. They all walk into the kitchen examining everything that they can “so what did you both talk about in the Tardis” the Doctor asks Clara and y/n both stop in their tracks and look at each other quickly before y/n interjects “We.. we.. were… Just talking about going home for a bit after this” the doctor looks skeptical at those words but brushes it off. “Alright fine but I was planning to take you both home after this so… Let’s keep looking”. The doctor walks to the far end of the room where he can't hear Clara and y/n, Clara pulls y/n aside “hey you ok” Y/n says to Clara, she then gives them a reassuring smirk “yeah fine its just..” “what? Puts their finger on chin placing her head up to face them,” do you think we should tell him about… Well us. y/n pouts but understands, “we will tell him tonight….. alright “ y/n and Clara both exchange each other flirty glances and go back to helping the doctor. 

“While you two were over there bickering… I found the code to the shaft” the doctor says pushing them both aside and walking into the living room, the doctor walks into the living room with the code and starts putting in the code for the shaft. The doctor types in (478345532) on the machine. The shaft opens up revealing a deep dirt floor with a small spaceship inside. “Is that it?” Clara says in a disappointed voice, “ well what do you expect Clara its Martian there not really smart the last time I checked” said the doctor “hey!” she says in annoyance while y/n hides their amused smirk. Later the trio walks out of the house with a Martian looking artifact. “So what is it,” Clara asks “it is a bomb the Martians planted here a long time ago before they fled, now I must take this weapon back where it belongs and ill leave you two here so you can Go on your date” Y/N and Clara both go wide-eyed and Clara says “but how did you know” the doctor cuts her off “Oh Please I’ve since forever” the couple look a little guilty at that moment “now I don’t why you kept it from me but not telling me to hurt a little ill admit that” Y/n puts their arms around Clara's neck. “doctor we, re sorry we just didn’t want to be a burden to you”. the doctor frowns “you both could never be a burden to me you are both my best friends and I want what’s best for both of you… il be back soon”. The doctor walks into the Tardis before Clara says “thank you Doctor” the doctor gives the two a Nod before residing to the Tardis.

The Tardis dematerializes into thin air before y/n turns to Clara “so what do you wanna do now they ask her. Clara smirks at them while placing her hands on their cheeks “well…. I’m thinking about how warm my bed is right Now” she says seductively, “oh well then let’s make it warmer Y/N says before placing their lips onto hers like no one else is watching.  
They both pull apart and stare into each other’s pretty eyes. “I Love You” “I Love You Too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also the first fanfic I ever posted online so I hope you enjoyed


End file.
